<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goodbye Kiss by Spooky66</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424443">Goodbye Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66'>Spooky66</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dirty Hands [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars (Marvel Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I Ship It, the lukewedge is vague but there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Han tries to talk with Leia about the recent changes in their relationship before she jets off on another mission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leia Organa &amp; Luke Skywalker &amp; Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Wedge Antilles/Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dirty Hands [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goodbye Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After Vader Down which is Darth Vader (2015) #13-15 and Star Wars (2015) #13-14. The gist of the story is that Vader crash lands near a rebel base. Luke is lost in the area. Han is going after Luke and is frustrated that Leia cares so much more about killing Vader than she does about saving Luke. They apprehend Dr. Aphra (a dangerous associate of Vaders) and take her prisoner.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>

<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Are you gonna tell us where these coordinates lead or is this another fun surprise?” Han asked Leia as they entered hyperspace. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Just going to meet up with the fleet, Han. I need to talk to Sana about another mission, she should be cleared or nearly cleared by the time we get back.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“<em>Sana</em>?!” Han swiveled to look at her but she wouldn’t meet his eyes. It had been like that for a couple weeks, ever since their short but very passionate kiss aboard the <em>Falcon</em>. At first Leia had avoided him like the plague and he’d let her get away with it for the first few days, but it had become tiring. He wanted to see her, even if it meant fighting. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>And they did fight then, a lot. In just a couple weeks, people knew enough to turn tail if the two of them were seen in deep conversation because they knew an explosion was coming. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I’m going to have her help me transport Aphra to prison.” </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Luke got up from his seat slowly, not wanting to become a target in the coming argument, and took the armless Threepio with him. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Why would you want <em>Sana</em> for that? Or even trust her for that? I’ll take you.” Han pronounced the last part as if he was giving an order and Leia’s head snapped up. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I am giving Sana this job for your sake, Han. To pay off your debt. If I didn’t hire her for—” </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“My debt?! Are you kidding me! Sana has stolen from me plenty of times, over the years it’s evened out. She’ll get over it.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I also think she could be useful to the cause.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Han snorted and gently hit a silent Chewie on the shoulder as if to say,<em> Isn’t she crazy?, </em>Chewie, refusing to be dragged in, remained silent in his work. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Listen, sweetheart, Sana is not going to be helpful to the cause. She doesn’t believe in anything or care for anyone.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Just like you, right? These are the kind of speeches I’m used to hearing you spout off about yourself, but now it sounds like you're worried.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Han stood up sharply to refute her but she spoke first. “It’s nice to know you care, Han, but I think I can handle myself.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I never said I cared, just don’t come cryin’ to me when she stabs you in the back!”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Fine, I won’t.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Good.” </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Yes.” Leia stomped out of the cabin before Han could think of another last word. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He slumped down in the pilots’ seat and shook his head. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <em>”The two of you should talk about what’s really going on.” </em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Oh well, if it’s that easy…” Han didn’t have enough energy to throw the sarcasm behind that comment like he wanted to and instead, he sighed. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“She’s right, kissing her was a mistake.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Chewbacca shrugged. <em>“Do you really believe that, Cub?”</em></p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Han just covered his eyes and slumped into his seat. She’d be the death of him. </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Han and Luke, both in a mood, sat in the mess hall next to the other Rogues who chatted on, despite their companions' dour demeanor. Luke was still struggling with leaving <em>Vrogas Vas</em>, and any potential info about the old Jedi Order, behind. Meanwhile Han was still irritated at Leia for her perceived apathy toward Luke and the rest of the troops in favor of catching Vader, as well as her insistence on having Sana escort her to the Sunspot prison. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why are you so mad at Leia today?” Luke asked and all the pilots turned to hear the answer. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Han, startled out of his thoughts, glowered at them, “Who says I’m mad at Her Adoredness? In fact, she’s the one who seems mad at me!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Luke rolled his eyes. “Whatever Han.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No! You know what? She left us all alone out there on <em>Vrogas Vas </em>so she could go all commando on her own little private mission to kill Vader. She cared more about trying to take him out than saving your ass and didn’t give a kriff how many soldiers died along the way!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Luke’s expression turned sour in a way no one was used to seeing on him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t talk about Leia that way! You think she doesn’t know the name and rank of every person who died trying to get Vader? I made it out fine, and in the end she did save our asses! I don’t know what the hell has gotten into the two of you lately but stop trying to drag everyone else into it!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With that, Luke stood up and stalked away, presumably toward his bunk. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wedge looked after him, concerned, and Han waved his hand as if it was no big deal. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He had to leave a bunch of Jedi stuff on <em>Vrogas Vas</em>.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dubious, Wedge looked at Han and shook his head. “Maybe, but he’s got a point. You and Princess Leia are difficult to be around these days, it’s unpleasant for everyone. Some time apart will be good for you guys.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He looked back at the exit to the mess hall and got up. “I’m gonna check on him.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wedge took a few steps before turning around. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And Han, take it easy on Leia. She has enough guilt without you adding this on top of it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Han just waved the pilot away and grumbled into his drink. She’d be leaving in a couple hours and the thought of it caused a strange squeeze in his chest. Maybe he could try to make it right before she left. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I hear you two are shipping off.” Leia nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Han’s voice. He leaned against the door to the <em>Volt Cobra’s</em> secondary hold, looking at her like she was the entire galaxy. His posture was casually practiced, and even though she wanted to be mad at him for startling her and for the way he was looking at her, he looked good enough to make her heart—and other places—flutter. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When her gaze reached his grinning lips, she felt her face go warm. Damn Han Solo and his gorgeous lips. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What can I do for you, Han?” Leia asked, trying to sound cold. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nothing, Your Highness, I just wanted to see you before you left.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The way he said <em>‘I just wanted to see you’</em> sent a shiver up her spine but she kept on a mask of indifference. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, now you’ve seen me. You can either help us load up supplies or you can leave,” Leia said as she pretended to remember what she’d been doing before he arrived. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I wanted to talk to you, Leia.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She turned around to look at him to find he’d moved closer, looking sincere. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“About what?” Leia felt proud of herself for keeping the tremor from her voice. He was close enough that she could smell the engine grease on him and feel the heat from his body. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know exactly what about.” He moved in closer but she refused to back away, maybe didn’t want to, “That kiss.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’d rather forget about that.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Really? You scared?” His grin mocked her and she scowled at him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course not.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Then kiss me again—kiss goodbye, considering you’re going away with a treacherous smuggler to drop off a deranged prisoner at a secret prison filled with the most dangerous criminals the Alliance has to offer.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“In your dreams.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, every night for two weeks.” He said it so fast and with so much sincerity, it caught Leia off guard.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Slowly, he moved his hand up to stroke her cheek. “Just be careful Princess.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Leia nodded and neither of them moved. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Finally, after an eternity Leia—against her better judgement—leaned forward and kissed him gently. It set her insides on fire and she grabbed hold of his vest just to stay up. His hands held her elbows, supporting her, but she could feel the same tremble running through him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She’d lied to Han; she was scared—terrified. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The kiss was shorter than the last and much more tame, yet somehow it touched Leia just as much. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“See, nothing to be afraid of,” Han whispered, sounding frightened himself. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When Leia started to open her mouth, he shook his head, “We’ll talk about it when you get back. Have a good trip, Your Highness.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He gave her a lingering peck and corrected himself, “Leia.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>